


Billicus Aves

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>110 word drabble, AU wingfic. In which Billy reads a book and Dom is a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billicus Aves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom was a cat. Not really, but when he was happy, he was anything. This evening he was a cat.

He prowled through the grass on his elbows, stalking his prey with practiced stealth and catlike elegance; as elegant as crawling through grass on one’s stomach could be. The prey, a rare Billicus Aves, was oblivious, also on its stomach in the middle of the clearing. Its iridescent wings spread majestically out and beating absently once in a while, its feet kicking lazily against each other, a book in front of it. The last rays of the sun lit its spiky hair and the edges of his wings.

Dominic pounced.

 

The End


End file.
